


That Damn Lavender Bra

by just_another_gay



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, no smut though ya'll don't worry, no there is no smut but i guess theres sexual thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_gay/pseuds/just_another_gay
Summary: Brookes always there for Chloe, when things get touch they'll always have each other. This is a one shot and i wrote this pretty late so i hope it's not utter shit





	That Damn Lavender Bra

**Author's Note:**

> i've been wanting to write this for a long time and finally,,,,,,,  
> it is here.  
> enjoy my trash

Brooke has been in love with her best friend for two years now. She was always there for Chloe when she needed her, and Chloe was always there for her. 

 

When Brooke was 13 and first moved to their school she didn't have a lot of friends, but then Chloe was there. She remembered it very vividly; Brooke was a awkward teen wearing an ugly lavender sweater that the whole class was reminding her of how hideous it was and she guessed Chloe had had enough because she decided to walk herself up to the boy who was getting up in her face and push him away. She was  _the most popular girl in school remind you_ , and you wanna know what she did? Chloe, freak Valentine looked this douche bag right in the eyes and  **took off her shirt.** She took off her shirt and demanded that Brooke trade with her. Brooke a little more timidly copied her actions (unlike Chloe she had a tank top on under her shirt) and before she knew it she was wearing some shirt from Pink.    

For all that year Chloe stuck by Brooke and anyone who even  _looked_ at Brooke wrong soon found out that you  _never_ mess with Chloe. She made three girls cry, one boy actually called his mom to pick him up because he was so scared. Anyway, Brooke knew she had found someone special.

 

But, now Brooke was standing infront of her mirror. She was studying herself, she was wearing black leggings, a lavender lacy bra and a soft grey cardigan. She sighed and laid down on her bed, getting swallowed by her comforter.

 

Her thoughts went where they usually go to, her best friend (and the love of her life), Chloe. She imagined the perfect scenario:

It was Chloe and her outside with a blanket of snow. Chloe had snowflakes in her brown hair and a scarf wrapped around her neck. Brooke would practically jump into her arms, kissing her passionately and full of so much love, and Chloe would return the feelings. They'd end up falling, Brooke on top of Chloe and Chloe would probably break the kiss by laughing and then they were both laughing and it was great and perfect because it was Chloe.

 

Brooke just stared at the fairly lights covering her ceiling, she wished things could work out the was they did in her head, but this wasn't a fan fiction and her fantasy was not realistic. 

 

She noticed that her phone was being blown up with messages. She had her 'Do Not Disturb' on because she was rather invested in the novel she was reading. She noticed that the name was Chloe and she had mixed emotions.

 

Her heart was picking up speed because well it was Chloe, but she also knew that Chloe wouldn't spam her phone like that for nothing. Something was wrong.

 

Brooke grabbed her phone with rising panic in her chest.

**Hot Shot ;) : Hey uh....my dad and my sister are fighting again and you're all I wanna talk too**

**Hot Shot ;) : Brooke please pick up they're starting to yell really loud**

**Hot Shot ;) : Brooke dad**

**Hot Shot ;) :BROOKE PLEASE PICK UP**

**Hot Shot ;) : I went out the window Brooke**

**Hot Shot ;) : I'm coming over Brooke**

 

Brooke bolted put of bed and flew to her door, she was gonna go and wait outside for Chloe, she was gonna hold her and wrap her up, she would protect her. She would- 

Her window opened and out stumbled Chloe Valentine herself. Brooke could only stare at her, she looked like a mess. 

 

She had on a black tank top and dark green joggers  and it looked like she threw on some Uggs and her hair was in a rushed, messy sorta bun. They just stared at each other for a long moment before Chloe's eyes traveled down a little and Brooke was reminded that she was  _only in a fucking bra._

 

She covered her chest with her cardigan and looked back at Chloe again, they both had a blush on their faces. 

 

Brooke wanted to say something, anything. She took a step forward, "Chloe," Chloe burst into tears and ran to Brooke, flinging her arms around her. Brooke took in a breath before wrapping the taller girl up. "Shh shh it's okay babe, I got you." They didn't usually use pet names like that but  Brooke knew Chloe secretly liked it.

 

Chloe just sobbed harder. Brooke led her to the bed and set her down. They stayed together for a long time, Brooke whispering soothing things in her ear and Chloe slowly calming down. 

 

Chloe looked up and sniffled, Brooke whipped the tear streams off her face. "Hey," she said softly, a gentle smile on her face. Chloe laughed. "Hi."

 

Brooke started running her fingers through Chloe's messy hair that she just now noticed fell out of her bun. "I'm sorry I just sort of barged my way in,"

"You barge your way into everything." A pause. "Wanna tell me what's up?"

 

Chloe stiffened and took a deep breath. She was practically in Brookes lap and her head was resting on her stomach, she was staring at nothing, a sad expression on her face. 

"Dad.. Dad hit Maddy." Brooke softly gasped. Maddy was Chloe's 15 year old sister who, though she'd never admit it, she loved her.

 

"Oh honey.." Chloe continued, "Dad found some of her weed and then he started yelling and she started yelling and next thing I know I hear a bump on my wall and she... she looked like she'd just seen a ghost Brookie..." This time Chloe did look at Brooke in her eyes, Brooke almost wished she hadn't. Chloe had tears in her eyes and she just looked so  _afraid._

 

Brooke did something very risky, she kissed Chloe's forehead and intertwined their hands. Chloe just smiled sadly before continuing.

"I didn't know what to do... she looked at me and.. I. I just ran away Brooke.. she needed me and I  _ran."_  Brooke realized Chloe had started crying again.  She embraced her tighter. "Shh it will all be alright babe, I'm here, shh don't worry it'll be alright. We can go get your sister in the morning." Brooke said, running her hand up and down Chloe's back, she felt dirty.

 

Chloe was in pain and it felt like she was being selfish, she was taking joy out of being so close and calling her all these things and it was disgusting!   _She_ was disgusting. She stopped rubbing Chloe's back.

 

"Don't stop.." Chloe whispered. Brooke continued to rub her back. "A-And could you.. could you maybe.." She hesitated, as if afraid to say whatever she was about to say. "Will you..kiss me again..?" Chloe met Brookes eyes. Brooke was startled and for the first time it felt like maybe.. maybe Chloe could.. possibly she felt the same? Brooke quickly pushed that thought down.

 

Brooke leaned down and lightly kissed her cheek, Chloe's eyes slowly shut, she relaxed a little and looked almost.. peaceful. Chloe even smiled.

 

"I love you Brooke." Chloe said, not opening her eyes. Brookes breath hitched.

 

Chloe had no idea the hurricane that she had made in Brooke. Brooke said those words over and over again.   _It doesn't mean anything,_ she told herself,  _friends say this kind of shit all the time._

 

That didn't make her heart beat any slower.

"I love you too, more than you'll ever know."Brooke barely even register what she'd just said, till she looked back down at Chloe, she had a strange, new expression on her face. 

 

"Brooke," Brooke wished she could go back in time, undo what she'd just said. "Brooke, I love you. I've had a shit day and right now all I want is you."

 

Chloe sat up. "I want you, not just today, I want you everyday for the rest of my fucking life, Brooke I love you, I love you so much it fucking scares me. I see you get used and used over and over again and then when my world turns to shit I run to you and then here you are in, in that  _damn sexy lacy bra!_ You drive me crazy and you don't even know how fucking perfect you are!" At some point she had started pacing, but now she was on the floor, more tears streaming down her face.

 

Brooke just sat there, not sure of what to say, or what to do. She had no idea what was happening anymore. Her best friend, whom she's utterly and hopelessly in love with, just confessed her feelings for her. Brooke didn't know what to do.

 

She wordlessly slid off the bed and sat next to Chloe on the floor. Chloe looked up at her, tearful, pleading eyes. Brooke grabbed her hand again and brought it to her mouth. She kissed her hand and looked up at Chloe, asking for permission. Chloe started to lean in, Brooke did to.

 

The world seemed to stop, it was like it was just them. No dead beat dads, or stupid math homework, or dumb day dreams, this was so much better than Brooke imagined. They separated and just stared at each other. Chloe leaned her head against Brookes shoulder.

 

"I'm a mess, and not a hot one." Brooke smiled. "Chloe, I don't think there's ever been a time in your life where you  _weren't_ hot." Chloe laughed and it made Brookes chest feel light. 

 

Brooke led Chloe to he bed and literally tucked her in. "I like my bra," Brooke said as she climbed into bed beside Chloe. Chloe laughed and wrapped her arms around Brookes waist. "Me too, but not as much as I like you." "Go to bed hot stuff." "Whatever you say, babe."

 

They fell asleep together that night, clinging to each other like their life depended on it. Yeah Chloe had problems, but they'd get through it together, she'd always have Brooke, she'd have Brooke for when she needed  to get out of the house at 1AM and Chloe was there to switch their shirts when everyone was making fun of her, they'd have each other, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> wowza its 2AM please help


End file.
